One of those days
by Damned Drawings
Summary: Dia, a seemingly average 17 year old girl, is invited to a party/sleepover hosted by a friend she hadn't seen in over four years. This seems like a good idea at first, and it proves to be so, as she reconnects with old friends and finds some new ones. There's a problem, however... Dia had recently "killed" her brother. Rated M for later themes, gore and quite a bit of yuri.
1. Memories and Invitations

_A man walked down the sidewalk, phone in hand. He was in a back-and-forth argument with his sister, and she had instructed him to meet her at a specific apartment complex a few blocks away. He was on his way there. He stopped for a drink nearby, and when he came out he saw the building. It was old, seemingly abandoned. he saw a shadowy figure standing above him on the roof's ledge, texting._

_A young girl stood on top of an old, abandoned apartment complex. Her phone was in her hand. She was in a back-and-forth argument with her brother, who had been involved in a mass killing the other day.. She decided, that day, her brother had to die for his actions. The victims consisted of normal folk, lined up, robbed, and killed. Burned later. Her tail swished back and forth through a puddle, splashing tiny little water droplets in all directions. She looked down to see her brother on the edge of the sidewalk, looking up at her. Her golden eyes flared with anger, a rage that had for too long been hidden within..._

_The man looked up to see his sister gone. He turned around to see a blur of redness before something slammed into his gut, knocking him into a wall. The wall caved in under the sheer force of the blow. Something went through his stomach, a sharp pain that escalated into pure agony. He tried to yell, but he was choked by blood as something else went through his throat. He looked up through tears of agony to see his sister, surrounded by a red, glowing aura. She stared down at him, then reached to the side and picked up a gasoline container, dumping it all over him. She lit it. _

__I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I stared at it for a moment, dazed. I knew full well it was a weekend, and quite the weekend at that. I hat recently been invited to a party/sleepover, hosted by a friend who I had last spoken to years ago. I kind of received the invitation with little to no explanation, or anything of that kind. Despite that, I was kind of happy about the whole thing, mainly because I wanted to see her again for the first time in years. _So,_ I decided, _Why not have some fun for a change? You've spent too much time being all angst-y and depressed about the whole brother issue. That made you a bit of a hero anyways, seeing as you avenged a bunch of innocent people's lives in the process. _I sighed and slid out of bed, walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripped, and stepped in. Meanwhile, I thought about the party. The event started at 2:00 PM, and I had woken up around 9:45 AM. I had about six or seven hours to waste until I had to be there. I finished up in the shower and hopped out, much more relaxed. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom. After a few minutes of pretty much nothing, my mother called from downstairs. "DIA!" I responded with the casual "YES?" Silence for a moment. I sighed and walked down the stairs, figuring it was just for breakfast. I got into the kitchen, when I remembered I was still wrapped in a towel. My mother came out of the back room, smiling. "Just breakfast." My mother was a tall, slim, and rather attractive woman of her mid 20's. (Just a short description for you.)

A plate was on the table, filled with a whole bunch of food. Bacon, fruits, chicken, toast, some strange french biscuit, and a bunch of other things. Needless to say, I was quite happy. After polishing off that giant pile of food, I walked upstairs and started getting dressed.

So far, so good.


	2. This chapter will be quite the TAIL! HAH

I walked out of my room in my usual outfit: Jeans, a hoodie, and a low-cut tank top. I zipped up the hoodie and left a note on the counter saying I was going for a walk. This was partially true. I was actually going down to another friend's house to kill some more time, seeing as there wasn't anything to do around my home. I walked down the street, the suddenly intense winds blowing my hood off every time I tried to keep it up. Finally, I sighed and pulled the hood down over my eyes, leaning forward and tromping down the street as if in the middle of a sandstorm. I noticed my friend standing outside his house, shooting cans with a wimpy looking airsoft gun. When he saw me he whipped around and shot at me as well, missing by about 20 miles. He stood for a second, looking at me, then his gun, then me again. "Dang." He stomped on one of the cans and frowned. Another moment of silence, and then we both just went inside.

When we got inside, he stopped looking frustrated and went back to his casual, happy-go-lucky personality. "So, what brings thee to my home today, Dia?" He asked in a rather badly done Old English accent. I laughed. "I just came to kill time for a while. I have about 6 hours to mess around before I have to go somewhere..." He grinned. "6 Hours, huh? That's a long time. Where exactly... are you going?" He asked, leaning over to pick up a notebook labeled Jason's Detective Agency and wrote down something inside. I sighed. "It's some party an old friend of mine decided to invite me to." He nodded and jotted that down in his notebook. "Who exactly... is this friend?" I shrugged. "I think her name was... Miku? I don't remember, it was years ago." He scribbled furiously at the paper, the pen going quicker then my eyes could track. "What are you even writing?" I inquired. He shrugged and continued scribbling like mad. I tried to peek over the edge of the notebook, only for him to pull it away. I finally just grabbed it and whipped it open to the correct page, to find what appeared to be a rather inappropriate doodle of me. "What the..." I dropped the notebook and stared at him, narrowing my eyes and trying to look intimidating. He squeaked and dashed upstairs, speeding down the hall with me close behind. "DON'T HURT ME OH MY GOD I WILL PAY YOU DON'T HURT MEEEEEE!" He wailed, leaping over boxes and other assorted clutter to escape me. I knocked the stuff out of the way, and eventually caught him by the tail and yanked him into a headlock. I'm pretty sure he thought I was going to strangle him, but I just messed up his hair a bit and let him go. We both stared at each other in silence.

"So... You're not going to break my face?" He asked nervously. I laughed. "I don't really mind that much, just don't go showing it around, OK?" He nodded, then retreating to his room and slamming the door. _That kid,_ I thought. _He's the stereotypical pre-teen._ I sighed and began my rather boring journey downstairs, when I heard a knock on the door. _People are gonna wonder what's up when there's a 17 year old girl in the house of an unrelated, underage boy. Ha ha... scandals. _I opened the door nonetheless. It was a surprise to see the emerald, snake like eyes of Shandi looking back at me. She had been standing on the front porch drinking water. The moment she saw me she spit a mouthful of water in every direction, most of it getting on either the house or herself. "What the hell were you doing in Jacob's house?" She asked shortly after, trying to squeeze excessive amounts of water out of her shirt. Seeing as this was a residential area, we went into the backyard so she could remove her shirt in peace, without attracting too much attention.

You know how people complain about hypersexualized characters in games? Shandi is the walking definition, and what stumps everybody is the fact that it's completely natural. No modifications or anything. I'm fortunate enough to say I'm not that far behind either.

She unrolled her shirt and set it down on the ground, before another moment of awkward silence occurred. "... Well?" She asked. "Just trying to waste time before I have to go somewhere." I replied, leaning on the house's back wall and folding my arms. "Well, where are you going?" She asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes in mock frustration. "What is today, Spanish Inquisition reenactment day?" More silence. "That was horrible." She chuckled. "Just tell me where you're going is all." I shook my head. "You'd probably show up in the middle of the night with beer and some generic rap music." She leaned right in my face and smiled. "So, it's a sleepover?" She grinned, leaning so close our noses were nearly touching. "With other girls I assume? Ha, the last time you were at a sleepover you-" I put my hand over her mouth at that point. "I was on drugs that time, remember? That dude you invited slipped me something, I swear to you." She pulled my wrist away from her and gave me a "Yeah, right" Kind of look. "Whatever. So, what's the occasion?" She asked, getting dangerously close to my face with her own. "None of your business!" I tried to get her off of me, but she wouldn't budge. "Will you tell me, or will I have to tickle it out of you?" She gave me a playful smile and waggled her fingers at me. "You're tickling won't work on me! I have cheats!" Now I was just playing along. "Very well then..." She grinned. "If THAT doesn't work, let's see about THIS!"

**KARMA MOMENT: LEMON AHEAD**

**If you do not enjoy snakes, Yuri, or snake-on-fox Yuri, or foxes, or anything related to that, do not read further **

She leaned in closer and her snake-like tongue darted out of her mouth, caressing my face gently and leaving a thin trail of saliva on my cheek. "Whoa, too far there..." I tried to protest further, only to be silenced by her lips meeting mine. At this point, I didn't want to struggle. I let her do as she pleased. She pressed me against the wall and kissed me, for about 5 minutes. She unzipped my hoodie, unbuckled my pants, slid off my tank top. I did relatively the same for her, and soon we were down to nothing, pressing our bodies against each other. Her serpentine tail snakes it's way (No pun intended) around my body, pulling us together even tighter. She nipped my neck playfully, meanwhile her tail started to work its way down our bodies, untangling us. We separated for a moment, panting, looking into each others eyes lustily. She gestured to the basement entrance, meanwhile grabbing our clothes. I nodded, and she opened the door, leading me inside. The moment the door was closed, she dropped our garments and tackled me to the floor, her tail coming down and plunging itself deep into me. I involuntarily cried out, but it was muffled conveniently by her own mouth. Her tail thrust into me at insane speeds, going deeper each time. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, our tongues wrestling while we did the same. We continued for what seemed like forever, orgasming countless times, kissing, fingering each other, the like. At the end we lay side-by-side on the floor, panting hard. We lay in silence in the darkness of the basement, surrounded by a puddle of sweat and juices. She rolled over onto me and smiled, still panting. "I didn't expect... that to escalate so... quickly..." She huffed, and I nodded. "How much time did that take?" I asked. She leaned over and grabbed her phone, which had been laying propped up on a nearby box. "Oh, please don't tell me-" I started, only for her to once again silence me with her mouth. She pulled off of me at that point, smirking. "No, I didn't film us doing it. Why? Don't you trust me?" She teased. I sat up. "You've done worse things, Shan." She checked her phone clock. "When did you say the party was?" I shrugged. "Starts at two something, I think." She flipped it around to face me. It read 11:50. "So the combination of me eating breakfast, walking over here, and having you tail-rape me took about two hours?" She nodded. "We're kinda soaked in juices here, by the way... if you want to look at least presentable you'll come with me..." She started to stand. "To where?" I inquired. "My place. We can shower there..." She stood fully and grabbed our clothes, tossing some random garments my way. "Wait, I would rather shower at MY house-" She dashed over and slammed me back to the floor, smiling devilishly. "You're going to shower with ME, at MY HOUSE. Got it?" She hissed, her hand rubbing my breasts. I sighed. "Fiiiiiine. We can go to your place." She laughed. "I'm very persuasive, aren't I?" She giggled. I nodded, putting on one of the random clothing items she had thrown at me. "Is this bra yours?" I asked quizzically. She nodded, slipping my tank-top over her head. "Well, it's a bit too small for me..." I said. "Well, it fits perfectly for m- Oh God, don't tell me..." She walked over and tore the garment off of me, staring at my chest intensely. "You have bigger..." She nearly fainted on the spot. I laughed, dressing myself in whatever came first and dragging a humiliated Shandi to the apartment complex in which she resided.


	3. Shandi the professional whiner

All the way to her place, Shandi would not stop talking. The never-ending stream of comments and complaints lasted right until I threatened to stick a metal pole up her ass. After that, she was silent right up to the front door, when she responded with "That would be kinky."

Cyrae, Shandi's older sister, is just a green, slightly taller, much bustier version of Shandi. She was the only person around to raise her young sister, seeing as both parents had died years before. She was the only actual mother figure to Shandi, but the two of us had a rather odd history. I should explain. A few years ago, back when my brother hadn't been around, I was known in my school for being... a good guy, if you will. While I was going around kicking wannabe thugs in the nuts, Cyrae was sneaking around like the cobra she was, seducing people, collecting all sorts of information for us to use. This was the mutual agreement from the moment we met: She would be the smart one, I would be the one who punched people in the dicks and laughed at them. While we weren't trying to humiliate people, we were usually just normal people, sitting around and doing homework. Thing is, when you mess around with popular kids, if they don't lose all of their friends, they will USE those friends to come back at you. This only happened once, but it certainly hurt.

Two boys approached us near the end of the year. One grabbed Cyrae by the shirt and slammed her into a locker, the other slammed me into her. For, like, five minutes they were tossing us around, meanwhile I was kicking and punching with every ounce of energy I had. Cyrae went crazy and nearly ripped some guy's neck out, and got punched in the face for it. Shandi showed up, some other boy showed up, and it turned into an all-out riot, everybody getting slammed into stuff and beaten to dust. It was awesome. Then: "STOP!" We all turned, to find the eyes of Shade L'mani staring back at us. Shade was, and probably still is, the most dangerous girl to ever exist. What happened next is a little demonstration. The two boys who started it got these smug grins on their faces and approached her, starting one of those awkward flirting type conversation. She played along, to the point where one guy tried to kiss her. She obliged, only to where their lips were about to meet. She then suddenly went to his neck and bit down, HARD. Blood sprayed everywhere, the guy screamed, then she punched him in the solar plexus. His buddy tried to hit her, she broke his wrist with one graceful swoosh of her arm. They were both yelling. Cyrae and Shandi were frozen in fear, I was more impressed then anything. She walked up to me, finally noticing I was there. "Well, well... I see you've got yourself in yet ANOTHER mess I had to clean up." She put her hand on my shoulder. "How many more times do I have to hurt people to keep you out of trouble, Dia?" She ran her claws down the side of my neck, making tiny little scratches near my collarbone. "Look, girl, I dunno who you are-" Cyrae started, only for me to wave her off. Shade smiled. "Wise choice. Nobody else needs to get hurt today, but I think you owe me a little something... come meet me at my house after school." She turned on her heel and left. Cyrae and Shandi looked at me quizzically. "Uh... she's a friend." I said, more shakily then I had planned, and for the first time I noticed those little scratches were bleeding.

"DIA!" I opened my eyes to Shandi's hand in front of my face. "You were staring at the wall for like five minutes! What the hell!" I sighed. "I have no idea."


End file.
